Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 3 (2001 film)
Name: Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 3 Directed by: Brenda Chapman David Kellogg Screenplay by: Maya Forbes Tony Gilroy Paul Haggis David Koepp Story by: Maya Forbes Paul Haggis Based Upon the Comic Book by: Robert Ludlum Produced by: Lawrence Bender Kevin Grady Jill Hopper Lisa Rodgers Executive Producers: Chris Henchy Nancy Juvonen David Lipman Arnon Milchan Bob Roath Annette Wullems Original Music by: David Holmes Cinematography by: Peter Deming Film Editing by: Don Zimmerman Production Design by: James Hegedus Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Lawrence Bender Productions Arnon Milchan Productions Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: September 21, 2001 Length: 95 minutes Budget: $44 thousand Box Office: $12 hundred Pixar Movie Number: 624 Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 3 (aka: Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 3: Meet Meta Man) is the third chapter in a Pixar movie in live-action, made in real life, where Meta Man is voiced by Tim Allen. This is the last film where two directors Brenda and Chapman and four producers Lawrence Bender with three people have become the first 3 films, and the 4th film has a debut appearance of directors and producers, including the screenplay Maya Forbes with Paul Haggis and Tony Gilroy, even the debut producer Annette Wullems who produced their movie. Voice Cast *Owen Wilson as Mermaidman / Randall Johnson *Ashton Kutcher as Barnacleboy / Luke Thompson *Peter Dinklage as Jake *Vince Vaughn as Larry *Brad Garrett as Pearce Smith *Kevin Kline as Jason (Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's Father) *Demi Moore as Lindsey (Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's Mother) *Miranda Cosgrove as Juliet (Barnacleboy's Love Interest) *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Alice (Mermaidman's Love Interest) *David Spade as Xavier Peterson *Eugene Levy as News Reporter #1 *Robert Loggia as News Reporter #2 *Allison Janney as News Reporter #3 *Peter Fonda as News Reporter #4 *Kelli Garner as News Reporter #5 *Peyton Manning as News Reporter #6 *Stephan Jenkins as Boss, CEO of Superhero Headquarters *Neil Crone as Boss, CEO of Superhero Headquarters *Derek Drymon as Office Worker, CEO of Superhero Headquarters *John Lasseter as Office Worker, CEO of Superhero Headquarters *Tim Allen as Timothy Thompson / Meta Man *Hank Azaria as Bob Gore *Al Jean as Gumble Gribbles Other Languages * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 3 (2001 film) Other Languages Media Release *''Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 3'' is released on VHS and DVD January 15, 2002. DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Index *Special Features and Outtakes *Languages and Subtitles **English **French **Latin American Spanish **Brazilian Portuguese *Commentary with Brenda Chapman and Arnon Milchan *Trailers and Sneak Peeks Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte and Widescreen) Soundtrack *'Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 3: Meet Meta Man' is released and aired September 14, 2001. Previews *Treasure Planet Trailer (In Theaters November 27th) *Inspector Gadget 2 Teaser Trailer (Spring 2003) *One Hour Photo Trailer (In Theaters August 23rd) *Dr. Pepper Commercial (ft. Spider-Man) *Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4 Teaser Trailer (In Theaters July 17th) Quotes *Quotes Category:List of Pixar movies Category:2001 Films Category:Pixar Superhero Movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s